Madurez
by Eri Ackerman
Summary: Mikasa veía algo especial en ello. Podría llegar a fastidiarle, sí. Pero a ella le encantaba eso de Sasha, su volatilidad. La manera en que lograba hacerle feliz. La manera en que cada día que pasaban era diferente al otro sólo por ella. [MikaSasha][Viñeta][ModernAU]


_[Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su respectiva obra]_

* * *

 **Madurez**

Láminas de madera se empiezan a escuchar ante las paredes de la habitación, siendo golpeadas rítmica y repetitivamente, creando y haciendo resonar una pequeña melodía que además iba subiendo de tono. El sonido, relacionándose al de un xilófono o al de una marimba.

Pero no era más que la « _molesta_ » alarma que tanto aborrecían ambas pero que igual se rehusaban a cambiar.

El ruido prevaleció durante un largo rato, al punto de ya haber fastidiado a la dueña del aparato de éste, quien estiró su brazo hacia mesa de noche y ladeó el mismo de un lado a otro, finalmente acabando con aquella música. En el acto, dando un rápido vistazo a la pantalla de su celular y divisando la hora en éste.

En el momento, recordando todas sus ocupaciones del día, pero igual, sintiéndose perezosa como para levantarse. Sin embargo, considerando también que ya es algo tarde y necesita prepararse cuanto antes para poder salir y realizar todo lo que tiene que hacer.

Frotó un poco su rostro y echó su cabello para atrás, en la pesadumbre de tener que moverse.

En su intención por salir de la cama, no logrando levantarse del todo al ser retenida por la cintura. Obligándose a permanecer aún sentada sobre la cama. Como responsable de ello, Sasha, quien aún somnolienta, se aferra a la Ackerman con una fuerza increíble incluso para ella.

— Sasha…— musitó la gangosa voz de la asiática, torciendo su torso y cabeza sutilmente hacia la aludida.

— No quiero levantarme…— balbucea la castaña, apretando más a Mikasa entre sus brazos y restregando y escondiendo su rostro contra la espalda de ésta—. Tengo hambre…— agregó, susurrando.

—Entonces déjame levantarme a hacer el desayuno— dijo Mikasa.

— _No_ … Duerme otro _gato_ más conmigo— reclama, intentando mantener a la azabache a su lado.

—Haré Waffles— comunicó la Ackerman—. ¿O quieres papas fritas con huevo y tocino? Como lo que querías el otro día…— hizo mención, queriendo insinuar a su novia, pues hacia una semana le había estado llorando en el restaurante sólo por el dichoso platillo, a punto de casi avergonzarlas en público —como acostumbraba ya—.

Aquel día Mikasa no tuvo más opción que pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí cuanto antes, molesta ya con la castaña y dejando atrás a la misma por su inmadurez y el no querer aceptar un _no_ por respuesta ante su simple capricho y querer hacer berrinche.

Mikasa no le habló en todo el día después de aquello y Sasha estuvo detrás de ella esperando le perdonase. Y después de suplicas por parte de Braus y tonterías que hizo ésta con tal de contentar a la otra, ya para la noche ambas estaban mejor.

— _Lah_ _doh´_ _cosah_ — balbuceó Sasha entre bostezos, y Mikasa sonrió levemente, dándole un par de palmadas en las manos a la castaña para que ésta le liberase. Y habiéndolo hecho, la misma se colocó boca arriba, aún adormilada.

—Te la pasaste roncando toda la noche— comentó a Sasha—. Hace tiempo que no lo hacías.

— ¿No te… dejé dormir? — preguntó, removiéndose sobre la cama buscando confort.

—Algo— confesó, acomodando sus calcetines—. ¿Quieres un café?

— _Po'_ _favo'_ —respondió, volviendo a resoplar entre palabras. Y a Mikasa le causó gracia, el hecho de que Sasha no siempre pronunciara bien las erres cuando bostezaba.

—Ya levántate entonces— mencionó la más alta, poniéndose de pie y marchando al baño antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Mientras Sasha sólo se lamentaba aferrándose a las cobijas.

Mikasa tomó una ducha rápida y se arregló un poco para luego salir devuelta a la recámara envuelta en una toalla a buscar su ropa con el cabello todavía escurriendo, descubriendo a Sasha aún en la cama y a esta misma abrazando el cobertor hecho montón en el lugar que ella ocupaba normalmente a su lado.

Y después de un rato más, ambas se juntaron ya a desayunar en la sala, una al lado de la otra mientras intercambiaban palabras y convivían con armonía. De momento, ésta viéndose interrumpida por las bromas y tonterías de la castaña, quien animada, compartía todo aquello con ella, saltando y gritando hasta finalmente dejarse caer rendida sobre sus piernas, mirándole dulcemente a los ojos, con anhelo.

A pesar de ser Sasha la mayor en la relación, en lo que concerniese a las edades, Mikasa parecía ser la madura en ésta. Pues Braus aún era demasiado infantil y empalagosa para su edad, algo que difícilmente podría creer el resto de las personas.

Sin embargo, Mikasa veía algo especial en ello. Podía llegar a fastidiarle, sí. Pero a ella le encantaba eso de Sasha, su volatilidad. La manera en que cada día que pasaban era diferente al otro sólo por ella.

Sonrió, pensando en todo aquello. La manera en que lograba hacerle feliz, no importaba qué tan madura o inmadura fuera; o qué tan severa e indiferente pudiese llegar a ser ella misma con Sasha. Se querían tal y como eran la una a la otra, y por eso la había elegido.

Ya era hora de partir. Tuvo que apartar a Sasha de sus piernas y colocarse de pie, para acto secundo recoger todos los platos y llevarlos al lavabo de la cocina, dejando éstos sobre el zinc para luego dirigirse de vuelta a la sala, ya hacia la salida del apartamento.

— ¿Llegarás temprano? — consultaba Sasha, echada sobre el sillón boca arriba. Mirando de reojo a la azabache tomar sus cosas para partir, torciendo entonces su cuerpo sobre el sillón hacia ella para admirarle de mejor manera.

—Probablemente— respondió, acelerada.

—Entonces te estaré esperando— comentó Braus, con picardía. Estirándose a depositar un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios de su despabilada novia, sonriente.


End file.
